Some online content providers are interested in placing content on websites (e.g., to promote products or services). In such a context, the placing of the content can also be referred to as an “impression” of the content. In general, these online content providers pay based on events, for example, impressions, clicks, views, or conversions over the course of a content campaign in an effort to achieve a desired revenue for the content campaign. In a campaign, revenue generally refers to the amount of money actually spent or the number of events delivered.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art, or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.